


You Can Sing?

by lunarosewood (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Can't tag for shit., M/M, My tribute to Chester Bennington/Linkin Park, Semi-song fic???, The only reason it's a T is bc they're in the shower though nothing is explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lunarosewood
Summary: Magnus learns something surprising about his boyfriend.





	You Can Sing?

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I thought of while doing laundry and had several Linkin Park songs on repeat on my boyfriend’s ipod. And yes, I cried when I heard about Chester Bennington’s death.

It was early in the morning when Magnus awoke to a surprising sound coming from the bathroom. Not bothering with a robe he rubbed the sleep from his warm brown eyes as he opened the door to find his boyfriend singing along to ‘Numb’ by Linkin Park over the shower, and the sound was lovely to his ears even if it was surprising. He smiled as he stepped in and wrapped his arms around Alec, who jumped slightly then relaxed when he realized who it was.

“Morning Magnus.” He greeted with a smile and a kiss.

“I had no idea you could sing love.” He replied. Alec blushed slightly as Magnus rubbed his shoulders and back, easing away the tension in them. He sighed.

“It sounds terrible honestly…” He told his boyfriend, who shook his head.

“It doesn’t actually, it sounds incredible. By all means continue.” He encouraged. Alec smiled as another Linkin Park song popped into his head. It wasn’t the most uplifting song but it was one of his favorites.

_When my time comes_  
Forget the wrong that I’ve done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
And don’t resent me  
And when you’re feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Magnus smiled at his lover and held him close.

“That’s actually one of my favorites…I had heard about the lead singer’s passing and it’s tragic…he was talented…” He whispered. Alec nodded, his hazel eyes closing in a silent prayer. The pair continued to hold each other under the warm spray of the shower with Alec running his fingers through Magnus’s soft dark hair and sharing soft kisses before they got ready for the day…

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this is so fucking short...but it's a piece I've come to appreciate.
> 
> I'm taking requests/prompts on tumblr! (@a-rosewood-by-any-other-name) HMU if you'd like a prompt written out or just want to chat!! <3


End file.
